


Cuestión de piel

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ver, no es que James crea que sus padres no lo quieren. Es decir, es el primogénito, es obvio que algún aprecio por él sienten. Pero… no es como sus hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de piel

Sus padres quieren a Lily porque es la más pequeña y la única niña. Hermosa, atlética, la mejor buscadora que Gryffindor ha tenido en años. Es la versión mejorada y remasterizada de su madre, pero con el olfato para los problemas (y para salir bien parada de ellos) de su padre.

También adoran a Albus porque… bueno, es la viva imagen de su padre. Sí, los cabellos morenos tienen algún destello pelirrojo dependiendo de la luz pero, más allá de eso, podría ser Harry Potter 2.0. Cazador y Capitán de Slytherin, otro gran deportista en la familia. El _niño especial_ de sus padres, que lo sobreprotegen por ser una serpiente.

A ver, no es que James crea que sus padres no lo quieren. Es decir, es el primogénito, es obvio que algún aprecio por él sienten. Pero… no es como sus hermanos.

Principalmente porque, aunque se esfuerce, jamás podrá ser como James Potter I o Sirius Black. Y, no es que no admire a su abuelo y al padrino de su primo, pero tampoco _quiere_ ser como ellos.

A pesar de ser un Potter (y un Weasley), las reglas le gustan. De hecho, le _encantan_. Gracias a ellas vivimos en un mundo civilizado y podemos saber que el planeta no se va a derrumbar de la noche a la mañana.

Y como ama tanto a las reglas, no entiende _por qué_ su familia no. Por qué son siempre los primeros en romper cualquier norma.

Así que mira con reprobación a su hermana, la cual está sentada en el regazo de un chico de sexto.

— Lily, ¿no deberías estar estudiando?

La muchacha pone los ojos en blanco, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa completamente falsa a su hermano mayor.

— Vamos, Jimmy, sólo estamos conversando, ¿verdad? — le pregunta al chico debajo de ella.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero si mamá y papá luego preguntan por tus bajas notas, voy a contarles todo.

Ella sólo bufa, levantándose del regazo de su _amigo_.

—Eres un aguafiestas, por eso ningún chico quiere salir contigo. Lo que te hace falta es un buen polvo.

— ¡Lily! — grita, indignado. Siente como le arden las mejillas mientras todos en la Sala Común se ríen más o menos disimuladamente de él.

— Sí, sí, ya me voy. Hazte un favor y busca un novio, que lo que tú necesitas es una buena mamad…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!

Su hermana suelta una risita por lo bajo, para luego darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y subir corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

***

La realidad es que un polvo no le vendría nada mal.

Su única experiencia sexual (sin contar su larga relación con su mano derecha) fue un par de mamadas con el prefecto de Ravenclaw el año anterior. Nada que valga la pena recordar.

No es que no le guste ningún chico. Al contrario, le ha echado el ojo a un par de muchachos, pero no se anima (ni tiene tiempo) para invitarlos a una cita.

Y, como tiene fama de ser el prefecto más severo y de peor humor de las cuatro Casas, no hay muchos chicos que se atrevan a invitarlo a él.

— ¡Jaime!

Al girarse se encuentra con Albus acercándose a él, acompañado de su amigo Scorpius.

— Albus, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Deberían estar en su Casa, el toque de queda ha comenzado ya hace un rato.

— Hey, no te preocupes, leoncito. Tenemos permiso del profesor Zabini. — le dice Scorpius, mostrándole con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia un trozo de pergamino con la clara firma del su profesor de Transformaciones.

— Nos quedamos hasta tarde en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo.

— Lamento quitarte una gran oportunidad de quitarnos puntos, _prefecto_. — agrega Scorpius, acentuando de forma burlona la última palabra.

— Ya, Scor, deja de molestar a mi hermano. ¿Cómo estás, Jamie? ¿Abusando de tu autoridad como siempre?

— Que te den.

— Nah, eso se lo dejo a Scor, que a él sí le gusta.

Albus y él se llevan muy bien y generalmente no se toma a mal sus bromas, incluso las devuelve. Pero no ha tenido un muy buen día y ver a Scorpius Malfoy no le ayuda a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

— A menos que sí estés buscando que les quite puntos, toma a tu amiguito y vayan de una vez por todas a su Casa.

— Uh, parece que el león está de mal humos. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Castigar alumnos inocentes ya no te excita como antes?

— Cállate, Malfoy. Al menos yo no necesito ponerme en cuatro para aprobar una materia.

Scorpius suelta un respingo, sorprendido. Albus lo mira boquiabierto pero, antes de que pueda impedirlo, Scorpius ya ha sacado su varita y apunta hacia James amenazadoramente.

— Retira lo que dijiste.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres una puta? Lo siento, mis padres me enseñaron a no mentir.

— ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

— ¡ _Protego_! ¡ _Desmaius_!

— ¡Chicos, no! — Albus intenta detenerlos, pero ellos ya han comenzado a pelear y no tienen planeado detenerse.

— ¡ _Lacarnum Inflamarae_!

— ¡ _Impedimenta_! ¡ _Petrificus Totales_!

— ¡Alto, muchachos! ¡Basta!

Entonces uno de los hechizos se desvía, dándole de lleno a Albus, el cual suelta un grito que hace que su amigo y su hermano se estremezcan.

— ¡Albus!

***

James tiembla mientras consuela a Scorpius, que no deja de sollozar. Están afuera de la enfermería, esperando que la enfermera salga con el parte médico.

No están seguros de cuál de todos los hechizos que lanzaron fue el que lo alcanzó o si fue más de uno, pero de pronto tenían a Albus retorciéndose en el piso y gritando de dolor.

— Tranquilo, Scorpius, él estará bien. — pero le tiembla la voz al hablar.

— Albus es mi mejor amigo, no sé qué haré si algo le pasó por mi culpa. — dice entre sollozos el chico y James no podría sentirse más culpable.

Que Albus esté así es su culpa, no la de Scorpius. Fue él quien lo provocó y, conociendo el historial de Scorpius, podrían llegar a expulsarlo sólo porque él no tenía un buen día.

— Señor Potter, señor Malfoy… — los llama el profesor Zabini. A su lado, Neville lo mira con decepción.

— ¿Cómo está Albus? — pregunta Scorpius, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la túnica.

— Él estará bien. Ya ha despertado y, sin contar las babosas que está vomitando, se encuentra sano. Estará mareado unos días así que hasta que se recupere se quedará en la enfermería. — les explica Neville.

James y Scorpius suspiran, aliviados.

— Sin embargo, jóvenes, no se puede decir lo mismo. Cien puntos menos para Slytherin y para Gryffindor. — dice el profesor Zabini.

— Además, señor Potter, usted tendrá que limpiar la Sala de Trofeos durante un mes. — James asiente a lo que le dice Neville, agradeciendo a su impecable historial por tan ligero castigo. — En cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, tendrá que acompañarnos a la dirección. Atacar a un compañero y a un prefecto es la gota que colmó el vaso.

Scorpius asiente y James se da cuenta de que el chico tiembla de pies a cabeza. Incluso el profesor Zabini, Jefe de Slytherin, lo mira reprobatoriamente.

Quizás porque en realidad es su culpa, quizás porque Scorpius nunca le había parecido tan frágil, James habla.

— ¡Aguarden…! — los dos profesores y el otro muchacho lo miran. — Fui… fui yo el que comenzó la pelea.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta sorprendido Neville.

— Sí, fui yo. Yo… me molestó que Scorpius y Albus estuvieran despiertos tan tarde y… y molesté a Scorpius… demasiado. Pero como no lograba provocarlo yo… yo lo ataqué. Él sólo se estaba defendiendo.

Scorpius lo mira sorprendido, pero no más que los dos adultos.

— Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, James. — dice Neville, olvidando los formalismos. — Esta falta es incluso más grave porque tú eres prefecto y debes dar el ejemplo. Otros cien puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y, además de limpiar la Sala de Trofeos, ayudarás a Hagrid todo el siguiente mes.

— Sí, profesor. — dice James, cabizbajo.

— Señor Malfoy, lamentamos haberlo hecho responsable. Sin embargo, intente no meterse en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? — agrega Neville, a lo que Scorpius asiente.

— Ahora ambos a sus cuartos, mañana podrán ver al señor Potter. — les dice el profesor Zabini.

— Sí, profesor. — asienten ambos, comenzando el recorrido a sus respectivas Casas.

***

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

James deja de limpiar la vitrina de los Premios Anuales para mirar a Scorpius, que se encuentra refregando una gran copa.

— Porque fui yo quién comenzó a molestarlos… molestarte.

— Pero fui yo quién lanzó el primer hechizo. Amas las reglas, ¿por qué me salvaste?

James suspira, sentándose en el piso. Scorpius deja la copa y se sienta junto a él, mirando con mucha curiosidad.

— Ya te dije. Fue mi culpa. Tenía un mal día y no debí haber descargado toda mi mierda en ti… y, en cuanto a eso, lamento lo que te dije.

Ahora es Scorpius el que suspira, abrazando sus rodillas.

— Sé lo que dice todo el mundo, pero no es lo que tú y medio Hogwarts cree.

James mira la expresión triste del amigo de su hermano. Se siente tan incorrecto que Scorpius no esté sonriendo que sólo tiene ganas de abrazarlo hasta que el otro reaccione.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Quiero decir…! Si no te molesta…

Scorpius se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Recuerdas al profesor Marchbanks?

— ¿El profesor de pociones que tuvimos el año pasado?

— Sí. Bueno, tu tienes ojos, viste lo bueno que estaba. Comenzó a coquetear conmigo, me dijo que yo era el mejor alumno del colegio, que le gustaban mis ojos, mi cabello… en fin, comenzamos a salir.

James mira sorprendido a Scorpius, que aprieta con más fuerzas sus rodillas.

— Luego de un mes me pidió que… que, bueno, que nos acostáramos. No quería que pensara que era un estúpido chiquillo, así que acepté. Luego de esa noche, el muy bastardo no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

— Que hijo de puta. — se encuentra diciendo James, furioso repentinamente.

— Sí, Albus pensó lo mismo cuando se lo conté. Por Circe, yo estaba tan avergonzado… Albus se lo contó todo al profesor Zabini y él a la profesora McGonagall. Y, bueno, ahora ya sabes por qué el profesor Marchbanks abandonó el colegio antes de terminar el curso. Rayos, me sentí tan usado…

Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora sólo quiere tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía.

— Por Merlín, Scorpius, lo lamento mucho.

— Descuida, no es como si fuera tu culpa. — dice el muchacho, sonriéndole de lado.

— Pero yo no sabía lo que había ocurrido y sin embargo…

Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco, para luego bufar.

— Basta. Sí, fue una verdadera mierda pero ya pasó. No voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida lloriqueando porque el primer tipo con el que estuve era una mierda. Aunque… — y la sonrisa que le dedica Scorpius hace que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. — Dime, James, ¿sabes cuál es el problema entre nosotros dos?

Oh, claro que lo sabe.

— ¿Tensión sexual sin resolver?

Scorpius sonríe aún más, apoyando una mano en la rodilla de James el cual hace todo lo posible por no soltar un jadeo poco decoroso.

— Vaya, y Albus que me decía que eras lento para estas cosas.

James frunce el ceño, tomando a Scorpius de la cintura y ayudándolo a sentarse en su regazo.

— No soy lento, lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo para citas y esas cosas.

Scorpius se ríe, para luego _comerle la boca_ a James, el cual no se queda atrás.

***

Albus se atraganta con su rana de chocolate y, tras pasarla con mucho jugo de calabaza, comienza a reírse. James suelta un bufido, mirando con reprobación a su hermano.

— Por Merlín, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente? ¿Un par de horas o un par de décadas? ¿Tú y Scorpius? ¿ _En serio_?

— Oh, cierra la boca y tómate la poción que te dio la enfermera.

Albus sigue riéndose luego de tomar la pócima y James está seguro de que fue una mala idea contarle todo. Aunque, bueno, si no se lo hubiese contado él se lo hubiese dicho Scorpius.

— Es que… bueno, era obvio que entre ustedes había una _cuestión de piel_ , pero jamás creí que llegarían a algo.

— Bueno, acordamos que sería sólo una cuestión… ugh… _carnal_ … — Albus se ríe aún más ante la palabra.

— ¿‘Carnal’? ¿En qué siglo estamos, hermano?

— Vete a la mierda. Acordamos que sólo sería sexo, pero…

— ¿Pero?

James ignora la pregunta de Albus porque justo en ese momento entra en la enfermería Scorpius, el cual le guiña un ojo, logrando que James sonría.

— Pero quién sabe…


End file.
